


The Princess in the Beanstalk

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: The moment our valiant hero rescued the princess, the tower began to wither.





	The Princess in the Beanstalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocoChipBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/gifts).



> Fairytales? Fairytales!
> 
> Good luck climbing that tower, Krem.


End file.
